Appreciate
by pottermeg95
Summary: Sherlock is looking for Molly at St. Bart's. He finally finds her in the locker room, she's just getting dressed after a shower. He likes what he sees, and decides to let her know as much.


Warning this is a smut fic so very adult content. (I know awkward phrasing oh well) Just putting a disclaimer this is my first smut of any kind. so please don't hate me if this sucks! I just really wanted to have a go at writing it. because it's a hell of a lot of fun to read and now I figured out write as well :P and a special thanks to morbidmegz for the prompt! :) I really liked it.  
>"Sherlock is looking for Molly at St. Bart's. He finally finds her in the locker room, she's just getting dressed after a shower. He likes what he sees, and decides to let her know as much."<p>

*******************************************************************************************  
>When Sherlock went on a search for Molly in St. Barts he never thought he would find her like this. Molly had just gotten out of the shower. All she had on was a little white towel covering her wet naked body. Her hair still dripping droplets of water down her back. Sherlock gulped at the sight. Molly had no idea he was there as she was facing the to her way. in her locker searching for clothing. She struggled a bit keeping the towel on herself while searching for her clothes.<p>

Every now and again the towel would fall slightly, but to Sherlock's disappointment the small pathologist had fast reflexes. Sherlock began to wonder what her reflexes would be like against his body. Sherlock let out a slight moan at the thought of their bodies together. Making Molly turn right around."What the hell!, Sherlock what do you think your doing?!" Molly yelled. She held the towel tighter to her body and backed herself as far as she could into the lockers.

Sherlock for once in his life was uttered speechless. he couldn't think of anything to say to her. He tried to take control of his raging thoughts and steer them in a different direction. Of course this is the time his self control fails miserably. As seconds ticked by Sherlock became very aware of the tightness in his trousers. All he could think of was how he wanted to show his appreciation for her up against those lockers. Her high pitched voice cut through his dirty thoughts."I said what do you think your bloody well doing?!" She said much more in control, with a little bit of anger coming through.

Sherlock swallowed. What was he doing? His face showed strain as he tried to answer her. Finally he found some voice."I… I… n-need…." Just as he had found it he had lost became impatient. Which he could understand. After all he was invading her privacy. But somehow his feet were stuck to the floor and he couldn't find his voice. She was too distracting. He wanted to rip that damn towel off of her-"Sherlock! What did you need so badly that you had to come in here while I am getting dressed!"

Sherlock knew he couldn't take anymore. He wanted her, needed her. His desire taking over his head. Which told him to leave! get out before it's too late! But Sherlock has had enough of doing that, when it came to Molly. This time he was going to indulge in the matters of the heart."You." Sherlock said as he strode toward her.

Giving her no time to answer as he took her head in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Molly squeaked in surprise at his lips touching hers. She quickly gave in, and kissed him back just as passionately. Which made him groan with pleasure.

He could feel Molly's body slowly relaxing. He smiled against her lips when she let go of the towel, as he heard it hit the floor. she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her, which he willingly obliged to.

Sherlock decided then to deepen the kiss. As he worked his tongue across her lips. Until she parted them to allow him in. As their tongues met, Molly gave a moan of delight. Which Sherlock great fully returned a low growl into her mouth. As their tongues clashed together in a great dance. Sherlock began grinding his erection against Molly's heat.

Molly it seemed became very aware of her partner's needs. As she knew what he needed. she unwound her arms from his neck and to his belt. Sherlock took that time to slowly trail hot kisses to her throat. Until he found her sweet spot, which rewarded him with a soft mewl.

Molly finally got his belt undone. He could barely take the feel of her hands unzipping his trousers. Sherlock hurriedly gave a gentle bite on her neck. Before breaking away. Molly gave a gasp of annoyance at this, which he ignored.

He quickly pulled his trousers and pants off in one swift motion, Thus freeing his raging erection. He then kicked them away with his foot, once they were on the ground. Once he was satisfied, he looked up to find Molly eying his erect cock.

Molly looked up at him with a wicked little grin. Which he happily returned. As Molly got down on her knees, he licked his lips. Before placing her mouth on him, she looked up at him for his approval. All she needed was a slight nod and she was ravaging him in her mouth. Sherlock's head snapped back as he moaned approvingly. His hands quickly entwined with her hair, massaging her head. With every stroke of her tongue bringing him closer to the edge. Sherlock's eyes snapped open at the realization. Although he wanted this to go on, he also wanted to show her how much he appreciated her. Sherlock let out her name in a breathless gasp  
>"Molly"<p>

"Mmmm" Molly replied, not stopping her beautiful tongue. The vibrations sending him weak in the knees. If she didn't stop now he was done for. It took all his strength to pull away from her mouth. Molly looked up at him hurt in her eyes. Sherlock bent down to her level and caressed her cheek. Looking into her eyes.  
>"Believe me, I didn't want it to stop. But I want to show you how much I appreciate you." Molly's face showed the most surprised look he has ever seen from a person. And that's counting John, when they first met. Nothing can compare to this, to her. Sherlock closed the space between them as he gave her another passion filled kiss, which she full heartily returned. Both of them on their knees.<p>

Sherlocks one hand cupping her cheek, while the other on her waist steadying her. Her hands intertwine in his black curls. Which Sherlock loves. As he groans into her mouth his approval. They quickly break apart for air. Both out of breath gazing at each other, with desire. Sherlock went to start kissing her again, when Molly put her finger up to his lips to stop him. Sherlock scrunched his face in confusion.

"If I am going to be stark naked, then you have to be starkers as well." Molly said in a seductive voice. which made him shiver. She flashed him a sly grin. As she tried quickly to unbutton his blasted shirt, but failed miserably. Sherlock gave a laugh at her frustration. He went to help her. Unfortunately, it still wasn't fast enough for her liking. So she tore his arms away as she ripped his shirt open. Sending buttons flying across the floor. Molly smiled happily as she achieved her goal. Eying his completely naked body from head to toe. He let her have a few moments to take in his naked form. While she reached her hand out and placed it on his chest. Feeling his smooth skin, caressing every inch. Sherlock let out a chuckle at her reaction towards him. She then took her hand away and looked up at him

"Doctor Hooper, You've ripped my shirt. How ever will I go home?" Molly gave a smile and had to cover her giggle that escaped. Losing her sexy facade.

"I guess that is a shame. But Mr. Holmes you have your coat you can wear home."

Sherlock wondered how she knew he had his coat here. Considering he left it in the lab. His wondering must have been displayed on his face, because Molly quickly added.

"You never leave your flat without it. I do know you, you know." Molly's sexy all gone. The usual blush creeping into her cheeks. It was all Molly. Which to Sherlock was the sexiest she could be. He had enough of this game. He wanted to feel her body against his, wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy. Molly must have felt the change in his mood as she looked directly into his eyes. She slowly pushed Sherlock down into a sitting position. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Sherlock let his eyes close at the contact. The feel of her naked body on his was amazing.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck letting her hands touch the nape of his neck. As they opened their mouths towards each other letting their tongues intertwined once again.

Sherlock allowed his hands to roam Molly's body. Feeling every inch of her silky smooth skin that he could. Molly began to rock her body against his. He could feel how wet she was from each rock. Making Sherlock moan into her mouth. Making him that much eager to be inside of her. Sherlock put both hands on her waist. Lifting her and placing her laying down on the floor. He carefully got on top of her. He then started to again trail kisses down her jaw, until he found her sweet spot once again. Where he began sucking lightly, just enough for her to feel enough pleasure. She wound her fingers through his curls again making him growl, sending vibrations along with his sucking. Making Molly yelp in pleasure.

Sherlock then trailed kisses down towards her breasts. Where her nipples were erect. He began to slowly tease her, by running his tongue around them. Before taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth sucking. Molly sighed at the feeling. He did the same to her other one. Once he was finished, he trailed even further. He kissed down her thighs. Then back up, he slowly kissed the inside of her thigh. Knowing Molly was impatient as she started to whimper and lift her heat closer to his face. Sherlock gave her a wicked smile, before he kissed her lips. Opening them with his tongue.

Molly's hands found their way back to his head again. Massaging his curls. As his tongue found her clit. He could feel Molly throw her head back, while she arched her back at the pleasure. pressing his face further into her. She let out a breathy moan that turned into a hushed screamed as he placed one finger inside of her, then another. While he worked his tongue across her clit and pumped his fingers into her. It wasn't long before Molly was thrown over the edge. Screaming out in bliss.

Sherlock slowly removed his fingers, soaked in her juices. He found a piece of clothing on the floor and wiped his fingers dry. He loved the way she looked after he made her come. He waited until she was done. He slowly and carefully climbed back on top of her. She opened her lust filled eyes at him and bit her bottom lip. He closed her mouth with his. As she placed her hands around his solid member. To make sure he was still hard. She pumped him a bit, to be extra sure. He broke the kiss. As he gazed into her eyes, where she gave him permission to enter. He slowly, so as not to hurt or make her uncomfortable entered her. Once he was fully inside of her, he allowed a few moments for her to adjust to him.

Once she gave him a nod. Sherlock slowly thrust in and out. within a few seconds Molly began slowly meeting him. Both moaning at the feeling of each other. Sherlock while keeping his movements up was at her neck again. Sucking to her liking. Molly's head went back in pure satisfaction. All the while her fingers playing with his hair, which encouraged him further. He found her breast again with his mouth again and started sucking and swirling his tongue on the taunt nipple.

Molly increased her pace on his head, going faster. Just as their bodies did. Their pace quickening with every moan, growl, and mewl. Sherlock went back to her neck, continuing what he left. Molly's moans became louder filling the room as he pleased her. Which turned Sherlock on even more. He was close, so very close to coming undone. He held on for her. with every thrust he willed his body to wait. He could tell it wouldn't be long until she was there.

"Oh,God,Yes" Molly moaned breathlessly. Sherlock grimaced as he continued to hold on. with one final thrust Molly was done. Screaming out his name. Which was the last straw for him as he did the same. Yelling out her name as he came. As both their bodies jerked at their orgasms. Sherlock buried his face in the crook of Molly's neck. she tenderly stroked his back. Both of them tired and out of breath. Sherlock waited until they were finished, before he slid out of her.

Once they were apart, Sherlock gave a chaste kiss on Molly's lips. Which they both smiled at each other. Sherlock Climbed off of Molly and laid down on his back. He quickly wound his arms around her bringing her down on his chest. He lightly placed a kiss on the top of her head. Molly then looked up at him still smiling.

"Sherlock, what was that for?" He looked down at her. He thought he made himself clear. Perhaps not? He wanted Molly not only for her body, Which was amazing. But for her. He wanted her in every way. He realized then that he loved this woman. He didn't want this to be a one time thing. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted much more of just her. He stroked her head, gently. Brought her up to him. So that he could kiss her. Hoping that he replays the message of his thoughts. Which he was pretty sure he did, as she kissed him back. They broke apart again.

"Okay, But why now?… here?"  
>"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, all of you."<br>Molly gave him her signature sweet smile, that he loves and laid back down on his chest. Sherlock couldn't wait to appreciate her for the rest of his life.

Any feed back would be greatly appreciated ;). I just would like to get better at writing this sort of stuff. Thank-YOU for reading!


End file.
